Megaman Legends Halloween Special!
by Snuggly Pink Wolf Product
Summary: Roll enjoys her Halloween costume one last time before packing it up - maybe a bit too much....


Megaman Legends Halloween Special (with a hint of citrus..) By: Wolfemann and Pink Lemonade  
  
Warnings: Masturbation, Underaged (13 f).  
  
Disclaimers: Neither of us own Megaman or any associated characters/story elements. If we did, we'd probably find a better voice actor for him and make a number of sequels. Instead, Capcom owns all of them. Now, we're not *saying* they should do what we would with them..  
  
But we sure wouldn't complain, as long as they don't decide to sue us for playing in their sandbox until they do..  
  
Summary: Megaman and Roll find out the hard way that some costume supplies can have unexpected, if pleasant, alternate uses. Based vaguely on real life products.  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Megaman strolled cheerfully through Yosyonke Village, glancing idly at things around him. He froze when he spotted the General Store, trying to remember exactly why he'd gone out in the first place, and it came back to him quite easily. Milk, candy, and a broomstick and witches' hat for Roll. And he thought Data wanted some cheese, but he wasn't quite sure-- oh well, buying some wouldn't hurt, he decided as he stepped into the General Store.  
  
"Hello," he greeted the woman at the checkout.  
  
"Welcome to Yosyonke," she said cheerfully, putting on her best potential- customer face. "I don't remember seeing you around here before."  
  
"Nope," he shook his head. "Never been here before."  
  
"Well, if you need any help with anything, go right ahead and ask," she smiled. "We've got a special on some of the Halloween items."  
  
"Oh, right!" he said suddenly. "Um, I need a broomstick and a hat for Roll," he was rather oblivious to the fact that the young woman most likely had no clue who 'Roll' was, but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"About what size are you looking for," she asked pleasantly, coming out from around the counter to help him look through the costume supplies. After all - the store was practically empty at the moment, so it certainly wouldn't hurt to help him out.  
  
"I don't know," he shook his head. "She's 13 and pretty much normal sized, if that's any help."  
  
"Well, in that case, this should work pretty well," the shopkeeper smiled, picking out one of the hats and straightening it out properly. "Do you need the full costume, or just the hat and broom?"  
  
"Uhh... I think she has a robe," MegaMan said. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she does."  
  
"All right," she nodded, moving over to the nearby toy section and selecting one of the brooms. "This is one of our specials this year - very popular. If you put a small refractor shard in the handle, it has some sound effects and a few other features. They're optional, but part of the fun," she smiled.  
  
Megaman was carrying a bag of milk, a few bags of candy and a block of cheese, somehow managing to find it all without his moving about being noticed, and set it on the counter as he turned back to her. "Yeah, OK. Sounds good."  
  
"In that case, I'll ring everything up for you," she said with a slight nod, surprised that he'd managed to collect everything without her noticing.  
  
"Thanks," he nodded.  
  
She rang up the total, making sure to give him the slight discount she usually gave to first-time customers she was trying to convince to come back, and packed the items while he counted out the money.  
  
"Come back soon now," she said pleasantly as she gave him the bags.  
  
"I will," he agreed simply, heading out. He paused a moment. "I would look around a bit more, but the milk would go bad." With that, he headed back to the Flutter.  
  
/Hope Roll made lunch,/ he thought to himself, locating the gate to the landing pad without too much difficulty. /But I think she said she stayed behind to repair something. Oh well, I can do it./ He shivered, making a mental note to wear a sweater the next time he went out somewhere where there was snow, and stepped quickly up the steps. He set the bags down, being careful not to drop them from the platform, opened the door, picked the bags up again, and stepped inside.  
  
Climbing down the ladder didn't appear to be particularly fun, and it sounded to him like he'd bashed a hole in one of the milk bags, but if he had any luck, he was wrong. /But,/ he reflected sadly a few minutes later, while he quickly removed the other three bags and put the leaky one in a bowl, /I didn't./  
  
"Welcome back, Megaman," Data chirped as he hopped up onto the counter near the fridge as Megaman was putting the groceries away.  
  
"Hi, Data," Megaman greeted, frowning at the milk-filled bowl. "What do I do with this?" The question was more to himself than Data, as the little monkey wasn't quite what you'd call deft in the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know, Megaman - maybe pour it out," he asked with the same squeaky falsetto he always used.  
  
"Probably," Megaman agreed, ignoring the fact that Data hadn't noticed that the answer to his question was quite obvious. "What do you want for lunch?"  
  
"Well, I could start some pizza while you're packing everything else up," he suggested, trying to be helpful.  
  
"I'm not too sure if we have any sauce," Megaman replied. "But if we do, then that'd be good."  
  
"I'll check," Data chirped, hopping up towards the cupboards. "Did you find the stuff for Roll's costume?"  
  
"Sure did," Megaman nodded. "Hey, where is Roll?"  
  
"Down in the engine room," Data said as he peered through the various cans. "Hey, here we are," he said cheerfully as he spotted a can of tomato sauce in the back. "Just have to reach it.." He worked his way back to grab it carefully. "There - woah!" With that, his grip on the shelf slipped, sending him bouncing off the cabinet to the floor, the can of sauce still in his hand as he blinked from where he landed.  
  
Megaman bit back a laugh as best he could. "Here, Data - let me give you a hand.."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"There you go, girl!" Roll closed up the engine with a slight pat, having just put in one of the new upgrades. "Better than new!"  
  
"Perfect timing, Roll," Megaman called, appearing from behind the other side of the engine. "Data just finished making lunch."  
  
"Oh, you're back Megaman," she said, slightly surprised. He'd only gone out for groceries and a few supplies, granted, but still - she hadn't thought she'd been down there that long. "So what's for lunch?"  
  
"Pizza," he replied, holding the bag with the things for her costume out. "Got those things you asked for."  
  
"Oh, thank you," she said, taking the bag from him. "I'd almost forgotten about them," she admitted, looking in at the broom and hat. "They're perfect - I'll try everything on after lunch."  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny silver refractor shard. "Here," he said. "Has sound effects and a few other things.. Not quite sure what though. See that slot near the top of the handle?"  
  
"Oh, so it's powered - I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Megaman," she smiled.  
  
"No problem," he shrugged. "Now let's go before Data gets upset and thinks we don't want food."  
  
"Right," she giggled, starting up the ladder towards the kitchen..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
A few days later, Roll was in her room, trying on her costume one last time before putting it away for the year. Just for fun, she decided to try out the sound effects and stuff on her broom. She'd left the tiny refractor shard in it, but hadn't actually thought to use it while she was handing out candy back on Kattelox. She straddled it, and flipped the switch to one of the settings, wondering what it would do. She was surprised when it started vibrating slightly, quiet as it did so.  
  
She was even more surprised by the slight tingling she felt inside of her as it shook against her inner thighs and pelvis.  
  
/Feels good, though,/ she thought to herself, adjusting the position slightly as she tried to find what felt best. She let out a gasp as she pulled it up along the front of her panties, the feeling inside her growing as her knees threatened to give out from under her at the new sensations. She turned it off quickly, and thought for a few moments. She did like the way that felt..  
  
She put away the rest of her costume quickly, and reached down to touch her panties where the broom had been, sighing as the warm feeling started to come back. She glanced at the door to make sure it was closed tightly, and stripped the rest of the way before lying down on the bed. She ran her fingers along the short blonde hair over her slit, and picked up the broom, turning the switch to the vibrating setting. She slid the handle along her sex, biting her lower lip to stifle a low moan as it moved along her clit, sending bolts of pleasure through her lower body as the warm pressure started to build again. She leaned her head back and unconsciously started to rub one of her small breasts with her free hand as she focused on what felt best, quickly losing herself in the novel sensations..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Meanwhile, near the entrance, Megaman walked out of his room, quickly closing the door as if in some attempt to hide the various pieces of his armor scattered about it, though if that was the case, he must have known he'd failed when he nearly tripped over Data.  
  
"Welcome back, Megaman," Data chirped the way he always did when he saw his friend - whether he was coming back from the groceries, or from another dig, like this time.  
  
"Hi, Data," he replied a bit sheepishly, straightening and taking his hand from the wall.  
  
"Roll said she wasn't feeling well earlier," Data said matter-of-factly - and not completely truthfully. "She was going to lie down for awhile. So I'll start dinner for you."  
  
"Did she mention what was wrong?" Megaman asked, a bit concerned. "If she went to take a nap, maybe we should let her sleep.."  
  
"I don't know," Data said with the closest thing he had to a frown. "I think she said it was something you might be able to help her out with, though."  
  
"Uh," Megaman began anything but articulately. "OK.."  
  
"She'll be in her room," Data chirped unnecessarily as he bounced off to the kitchen.  
  
A bit cautiously, Megaman knocked on the nearby red door.  
  
"Roll," he called softly. "You asleep," he asked, only getting a soft moan for an answer. He frowned at how odd the sound had been, and, somewhat reluctantly, opened the door. What he saw, though, wasn't the ailing Roll he'd expected-- quite the opposite, in fact. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened, and though he tried to speak, he was too stunned to do much but stare glassily ahead, at least for a moment. She gave a slightly strangled cry, her body seizing up as she dropped the still-shaking broom handle between her legs and bit her lower lip almost unconsciously.  
  
"R-Roll!" Megaman's shout was the first thing that popped to mind. "Wh- What. uhm. sorry.." Vaguely, he vowed mentally to have a little chat with Data, and tried to gather proper conscious thought.  
  
That was about when the young blonde realized that there was a slight draft, and that the reason was because her door was open.  
  
And, more importantly, that Megaman was there, watching her....  
  
Data winced in the kitchen as Roll's shriek echoed throughout the Flutter, and quite possibly the nearby ruins.  
  
"Oh well," he chirped to himself. "Back to the drawing board...." 


End file.
